1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to writing instruments and the shape and configuration thereof for the purpose of making the instrument both attractive as well as more functional.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type writing instruments is in the fact that they offer very little appeal to the user as an item of interest. An item of interest to the user often times is very important, especially in the case of children. In the case of children, an item which interests them and resembles some known animal, such as a bird, and the like, will appeal to such children and encourage them to use the writing instrument. Also, the shape and design of such instruments are important in order to be able to use such an instrument in a pleasant and handy manner. A basic writing instrument such as conventional pens and pencils, if considered honestly and objectively, are quite awkward instruments to use, and in themselves do not offer any direct pleasing sensation to the user.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 43,242 -- Nov. 12, 1912 -- Bernstein
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,996 -- Nov. 15, 1949 -- Gowland
U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,691 -- Apr. 4, 1922 -- George
U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,139 -- Sep. 15, 1942 -- Blair
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,217 -- Aug. 29, 1967 -- Harrison.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.